Un soupçon de vanité
by leetha
Summary: Alors que ses amies la provoquent, Lily réagit avec impulsion et peut être un soupçon de vanité. JP/LE


_**Un soupçon de vanité :**_

-Tu sais Lily, à force de toujours t'entendre parler de lui, on va finir par croire qu'en réalité tu es folle de lui et que tu ne le repousses que par peur de ne pas être à la hauteur...

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Bien sûr que je ne suis pas parfaite, je ne l'ai jamais pensé d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas comme cet arrogant Potter, je ne passe pas mon temps à m'auto persuader de ma supériorité par rapport au reste du monde. Ceci dit, j'ai des qualités et sans me vanter, je pense même pouvoir dire que j'en ai pas mal, je suis mignonne, plutôt grande, élancée, bien « roulée », une longue cascade de cheveux enflammées et un regard d'émeraude, une fille comme on en voit rarement. En plus, je suis intelligente, première de ma classe dans quasiment toutes les matières à part la DCFM, seul domaine à part l'enflage de crâne ou Potter est capable de me surpasser._

_On me dit aussi que je suis plutôt inventive, j'ai d'ailleurs écrit un livre : __1000 et Une façons de repousser Potter__. Celui-ci retrace fidèlement toutes mes excellentes inventions concernant ma réponse à la question fétiche de Mr je-suis-le-plus-beau-le-plus-intelligent-et-le-plus-fort : « Lily, veux tu sortir avec moi ? ». On a là dedans de grands chefs d'œuvres, tels que « Je préfèrerais encore passer sous un train » ou « Oui, lorsqu'il neigeras en enfer, ce qui devrait arriver une centaine d'année après le jour où les poules profiteront du fait d'avoir des dents pour jouer au tennis avec... » (J'étais assez inspirée ce jour là...) Mais bon, revenons en au sujet principal, mes qualités car il faut bien reconnaître que j'en ai et pas seulement quelques unes._

_Je suis une bonne amie, toujours là pour consoler mes amies et les écouter me noyer dans un flot de paroles continu alors que je préfèrerais m'endormir, je suis toujours là pour les encourager de l'avant avec Mr X ou Y et pourtant je ne leur demande quasiment rien en retour, je suis rarement triste et je ne parle pas tellement, à moins que le sujet Potter ne soit abordé auquel cas je deviens intarissable mais ce n'est pas comme si ça m'arrivait tous les jours ! A coté de ça, je suis aussi surement une excellente petite amie, fidèle, attachante et compréhensive. Pourquoi sûrement ? Parce qu'en réalité, je n'ai encore jamais été la petite amie de qui que ce soit mais je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, lorsque mon prince charmant se présenteras, je serais évidement la petite amie idéale. _

_Une autre des mes grandes qualités est justement de ne pas me prendre la tête ni celle de mon entourage sur ce sujet, je sais être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je le dit à tout le monde. Ils n'ont d'ailleurs sûrement pas besoin de moi pour s'en rendre compte. Mais s'il y a quelque chose que je ne peux pas supporter c'est que l'on mette mon courage en doute. Je suis une Gryffondore et une vraie ! Et puis, franchement penser que je pourrais ne pas être à la hauteur... C'est de Potter qu'on parle ! Quoiqu'il en soit, elles vont vite comprendre à qui elles ont affaires ces traitresses perfides. Moi, effrayée ? Sûrement pas !_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, la proximité d'Aspics et Buse avaient imposé un silence quasi religieux que seul dérangeait le crissement des plumes sur le papier et de temps à autres quelques chuchotements timides, vides interrompus lorsque des chuchotements rageurs se firent entendre à la table des 7ème année, là où la préfète en chef et ses amies révisaient. Alors que les chuchotements furieux gagnaient en intensité, la tigresse se dressa soudainement face à ses amies, hurlant presque : « Peur ? Vous pensez que j'ai peur ? » Ses amies ne répondirent pas et la rage de la préfète augmenta encore d'un cran. Rageuse, elle écartât brutalement sa chaise et traversant la salle à grandes enjambées, elle se planta au milieu du groupe pour une fois studieux formé par les maraudeurs. Là, après une infime hésitation face aux regards ahuris qu'elle provoquait, elle se saisit de la cravate de Potter, l'attirant brusquement à elle pour un baiser sauvage et enflammé.

-Je n'ai JAMAIS peur ! Conclut-elle fièrement en disparaissant vers son dortoir sous les regards ahuris de ses amies tandis que James incrédule portait les doigts à ses lèvres.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Maintenant que j'y repense, je me dis que si on me demandait de citer mes défauts qui bien évidement ne sont pas nombreux je réussirais peut être à en trouver deux : Une trop grande impulsivité et... un léger soupçon de vanité..._


End file.
